A wanderer's caprice (One piece romance fan-fiction)
by That-one-guy-in-the-attic
Summary: After five years, A lone wanderer named Foster stumbles upon the flourishing island of Dress rosa where he stops to restock on supplies. Soon after, the beautiful island slowly took him by the reigns as Fosters decides to prove himself to Doflamingo and become a family executive. (Yaoi)


Small talk

As I stood before him awaiting the trial by fire I would face, even though anxiety locked my knees in place, the adrenaline of battle rushed through every viscous vein in my body as I awaited for my chance to repose. For five minutes the endeavour mimicked a metronome, back forth without end. As I bound and grappled my now brother of battle to the floor,by a flick of his wrist and trickery of the devil fruit, the blade wrapped around my neck like a rope. It was decided, I had lost. I loosened the iron grip that I clasped around his trachea and dropped the blade from my grasp. "Quite a show, quite a show indeed." The man towered over me and I finally realized the intimidation in his presence. Although his stare could match even my cold eyes, he reviled under his lips a faint grin of approval. "What is your name boy?" He said with a satisfied glint in his eyes. " Foster, you can call me Foster sir." I said with a certain calmness that you would have towards talking to a long known friend. His lanky arm reached out and a hand of guidance came down and brought me to my fatigued legs. "As an executive of the Doflamingo family, I go by Diamante. So you want to join us right? " "I've been thinking of it for some time." I say as I catch my breath. His smile widens, " You have proven yourself more than worthy of an executive spot in the family. Even though your expertise with blades would make you a better match for Pica's commando unit, with your ferocity in battle and unique grappling techniques, along with your noble demeanor, You Have my acceptance to join the fighters unit. What do you say kid? Come join the Diamante army." As I looked around the sudden realization that we were not alone was lined in truth. All the executives of the unit where there watching the power struggle. Quickly I snapped my sight back to Diamante and reached my hand towards him,setting the proposal in stone. "Like I said sir, I've been thinking about this for a long time." Diamante's grip was strong but not tense, more so like the hug of a father. He takes me to the group and allows me to introduce myself. I straightened my frame into an acceptable stance and announced my presence. " My name is Foster, And it is an honor to meet you all." As I prepared mentally for a severe cold shoulder, I was befuddled by their accepting personalities. The first to greet me was Machvise, he hugged me with a grasp that could easily break my back. After I checked for a punctured lung Lao G hobbled towards me and greeted me with a gentle hand on my shoulder. Even though His aging face produced a apathetic frown, his eyes glinted with acceptance. As I went to confront Senor Pink he chuckled slightly and applauded my elegant personality, "This is the right place for a man just like yourself, just don't lose your way." I nodded with a gleeful smirk and walked on. Dellinger was the last to greet, His smile and hair were smooth and welcoming as I looked towards him with a somber gaze. We said nothing but our eyes spoke epitomes of conversation. He waved and chuckled like an old highschool crush. I know he noticed the hue of my cheeks for all I could do was wave back gently and wink. Diamante then explained that my trial was not over yet, for I would have to prove my self to the big man, Doflamingo himself.

The real trial

The swarms of the populace buzzed and jived around me as I scouted for my targets, the order was simple, eliminate a trio of troublesome pirates who are causing bother in the market district. while I stalked for my prey I saw shadows upon the high villa roofs watching my every move. Each top executive and their subordinates stood above me, but the only two I cared to impress were on the bell tower in the town square. There they stood, Diamante with his cape flowing behind him like a crimson tide, And the striking smile of a joker engulfed in a valley of feathers, Doflamingo. I pointed towards the bell tower as I relayed my plan in the subconscious of my mind. Little time has passed before the hunt began, I started walking by with a careless gait and upon passing them I indiscreetly dropped a few pieces of eight hoping for their greed to overcome them. How right I was as the drunken trio stopped heckling the vineyard owner to now hunt me. I then dashed quickly into a nearby ally, at the same moment they made haste and raced to catch up, like mice to a piper. They were so blinded by avarice that it was too late for them to realize the all too familiar figure near the cornice was but a decoy draped in my coat. Emerging from the shadows behind them the two goons were easily picked off as both my knifes plunged into the back of their heads. It was too late for the big honcho to realize what had transpired as I wrapped my legs around his torso and locked his arms in place. Now I told him to calm down and we could settle this without blood but he was too panicked to comply. So I had to kill him. I let go of his arms and bent back as I reached in my pockets to reveal a pair of iron knuckles. My upper half whipped back up and my fist slammed into the crown of his head, even though the cracking vibrations signified death, I had to make sure. I whipped my arms around taking off the knuckles and crushed each pulsing temple with my rugged, ashen fists. As the bloodrage left eyes I saw an arm reach down from the rooftops. A strange event indeed but I obliged and held on as I was lifted to the sky. I was greeted with an unexpected embrace as I gagged upon a mouthful of feathers. " I wasn't expecting such fine work haha, Diamante was right about you kid." I smiled back as I coughed up a feather from his coat. The next though was quite the unexpected delight. Dellinger came running towards me and expressed his enjoyment of the show. As I chuckled and tried to clean the blood from my hands he stopped me, " Don't worry, I don't mind the blood." As he blushed slightly. "neither do I " I say as I lean in and whispered in his ear. Doflamingo turned me around and presented me with An odd looking card plastered with diamonds with the Don Quixote symbol in the center. " You wont need this for for long but for the time being this will allow you entrance into my palace. Head over there now so the servants can prepare your chambers." "Thank you sir it's an honor but, are you not headed back now?" I said looking upon the card as if it was a holy grail. "Nah kid, we'll be back in an hour, I have some things to check on." I give an understanding nod and look towards Diamante and give a thumbs up of approval before I jump off the building and hop on my bike(I forgot, Yeah I have small black bike I made for my travels) as I race for the palace, with a sense of accomplishment in my heart.

Welcome to the family

Approaching the gates a sense of grandiose nobility emanated from just its sight. Made from blackened obsidian and laced with pure golden trim, I felt as if I was upon the gates of heaven themselves. Even the guards were embroidered with rubies and emeralds upon their pauldrons and vambraces. The looked as if they had been born from the the tales of spartacus with their magnificent armour. Although Their appearance was grand I decided to have some fun. The guard to my right approached my bike and demanded a Symbol of entrance. I obliged and showed him my card but after I put it away I grabbed him by the coat and lifted him up. over my head. As I did though I explained to him I wanted to make the other guard scared shitless of me so just play along, Fearful himself he finally agreed. As I Shook the guard up a bit I saw the other guy tremble in fear, I finally let him go and gave him a thumbs up of thanks. The garden leading up to the palace was magnificent. Flowers of incandescent colors flowed gracefully in the wind as they mirrored the grace of the morning tide. There was surprisingly a small alcove next to castle just big enough for my bike, it was finely chiseled from marble and provided shelter in case of unfavorable weather. As I placed my bike in its new resting place a fine dressed man around the age of 60 came to greet me. " your Mister Foster I presume?" "Indeed" as I nodded half heartedly. "Indeed sir. Let me show you to your room to make you more acquainted with the castle." The butler moved with such a posh gait as I followed him into the Foyer. The simplicity of the inside did not fade the essence of divinity for within its simple tones it erected a feeling of calm and relaxation. The butler cleared his throat and explained that each branch of the family have separate wings in the castle and I would be placed in the North Wing next to the flower fields. " I hope it will be of little trouble sir but your room is placed at the end of the hall near a scenic shot of the fields." I was confused at first but raised my hand and explained it would all be fine. Entering the room was overwhelming, the room was at least 300x300ft. with a spiral staircase leading to a magnificently crafted oaken desk with two vintage lamps on each corner. Even though the rest of the room was barren I was still engulfed with excitement knowing now that this is all mine to revel in. I was told the room used to be an old study before it was abandoned for being too small to encase all the books in the palace. The butler left and I was finally allowed to take in all of the scenery. Rushing quickly up the steps, almost tripping over my own feet, I reach the top and look around. There was old bookshelves lining the back wall opposite of the desk, a few shelves were lined with rustic books of an old era. Next to the last shelf near the first floor door was a king sized bed with fresh satin sheets and a light red fur blanket. The real sign of luxury was the softness of the pillow, my hand sank into the layers of feathers and wrapped around my wrist with the perfect swaddling of an angel. I sighed delightfully and paced to the desk. The oil in the lamps was surly ancient but emanated a scent of a wood fire, so I did not mind. I opened the drawers looking for any artifacts of lost origins when a came across an interesting item in the bottom cubby. It was an aged bottle of spiced wassail with a note wrapped around the top coupled with a silver wine goblet. Inspecting further I saw the letter was signed by Diamante, opening the note its contents read,

_Welcome to the family, enjoy the reception gift _

_-Diamante _

Gently putting the note to the side I take up the bottle and pop the cork, the maturity of the wine wafted in its stench as the nectar poured into my goblet. Taking a sip the wine was strong and greatly spiced, but as I drank more the reaction of such a strong taste transformed into a sensation of humble warmness. Placing my weapons and small bundle of belongings on the chair I begin to walk down the steps and head out to explore the palace. Once outside I take the chance to soak in the beauty of fields and the crisp azure of the sky. Out in the distance behind me, I hear the faint echoing of heels tapping the floor. Turning around I was surprised to see a figure shadowed by the rays of apollo swaying towards me, staring me down.

Heels of disiere

The figure slowly approached me as I became shaded myself in their shadow, I could barely make out the shape of a hat with grand horns, although it was all I needed to identify the shade. "Foster, I've been waiting to see you for a while." The voice was high in pitch but not shrill no, more like a melody of the songbirds of autumn. "I've only been gone for but two hours." I say with a faint smile of optimism. "Thats too long you know, besides, It's just us, you can drop the Gentleman act." The figure finally breaks free from the darkness and my perception did not fail me, it was Dellinger. "Come on, I want to show you my room." To my avail though his room was directly nestled next to mine, what delight. Entering the room I was astonished by its architectural design. The room was encased by aquariums filled with exotic marine life, each wall representing the four cardinal oceans of the world. The floor was a beautiful white marble leading to a bed even larger than mine, although draped in the same linens. I placed my wine upon a small ottoman next to a mirror adjacent to the right of the door as I gawked like a child at the beauty of the shimmering fish. "I've never seen such beauty acquired in one room." "How about something better ,huh?" Drifting back to my consciousness I turn to look into the mirror, although this reflection was nothing compared to the real entity, it was enough to arouse the senses. Dellinger kneeled on the bed and contorted into a sultry pose as he raised his shirt and playfully flicked his tongue at me. approaching the bed all I could do was smile,"It seems i was invited here for more than petty small talk." "How could you guess, hehehe." teasing even more he slid his hands down his hips to his shorts, lowering them slightly and beckoning for my touch. From this point on no words were spoken, but as before, our eyes spoke volumes. Gently removing his hat my hand wraps around the back of his hair, gently grabbing his wavy locks while pulling him closer. Even though I had taste the flavour of sensual lips many times before, this one was different, for I was filled with passion unlike any time before. Tossing his shirt off with ease, I quickly rip my own away and lower myself to the bed. The foreplay was long but enjoyable as we shared the secrets of the tongue for what seemed liked forever but in actuality was only ten sollem minutes. Unexpectedly, Dellinger quickly took control and ripped away my pants as he prepared himself. Never before in my travels had I thought of such events between me and an entity of a same gender, but there was something about his smile and cheery demeanor that drove my lust. It was painful at first as Dellinger slowly lowered himself, but as time went on the friction smoothed out and the pain turned to pure pleasure. As the room started to heat up with desire our bodies started to glisten with sweat. My grunts of pleasure and his moans of bliss created a symphony of thrills blaring in my head. Grabbing me by the arms, Dellinger held me down as he slowly licked my chest. The look in his eyes only drove me to thrust harder, signified by his staggered breathing. After the fortissimo of the music dwindled it was not long before we once again indulged in the passion of tongues. I decided to return the favour and sensually worked my way down his chest. Gently, he placed his hands on the top of my head, pleading me to continue my journey. My offer did not go unenjoyed as Dellinger, savored every moment of my lips with every fiber of his essence. After our encore had ended with unending applause, I cleaned myself and embraced my new love as we lie on the bed. "That was, that was great" I could barely muster up the voice due to exhaustion. Nusteling closer in my arms he quietly sighed and whispered in my ear. "Ever since the first time we met after your fight with Diamante, I knew you wanted me, I could see it in the way you smiled at me. The question I have though is, what drew you to such desire for me?" Dellinger twirled my beard as I opened my eyes to gaze upon this angle, "Well you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen,but that's just flattery." He chuckled as I kissed him upon his cheek . "Actually though, today was not the first time I saw you. Before coming to the island of Dressrosa I was a lone wanderer traveling from island to island. About a month ago I arrived to this island to restock on supplies. When I headed into the market district is where my eyes first gazed upon your figure. There was a group of pirates disrupting a few shops when you swooped in and beat them to a pulp with such grace. Along with your beauty, it was your unpredicted strength that inscribed you to my heart." " Ah, a feisty boy are you? well we have two hours before dinner what should we do?" Dellinger said this as he ran his finger down my body. " Well I do have a bike, Would you like to ride with me around the island for a bit?" Stretching his arms and yawing he turns to face me, " I'm a little tired, do you mind if I climb on your back?" "Not at all Delli." I say as I get up to redress myself. "Pet names already? ok then studly." The name was cheesy, but it was like a fine asiago so I savored it. Almost as soon as he climbed onto my back, Dellinger feel asleep, So I reached down and placed his cap upon his head and locked the door behind me. Let me tell you, trying to get a hat around bull horns is quite a trial. Heading down the hall I could feel the rhythmic breathing of Dellinger as he slumbered on my back. Reaching the grand stairwell I saw that the rest of the family had returned from their errands. I ran my plans by Diamante and he told me to head back before dinner and waved me off. Even though he did not weigh much, it was still an unparalleled struggle to maneuver him onto the bike without dropping him. As the motor of my gasoline steed rumbled I was surprised at how deep of a sleeper he was. Although I had only been on this island for a month, I learned the mapping of this city rather fast, and I had the perfect place in mind to travel to. I finally arrived to the destination of choice, the bridge leading to green bit, down near Dressrosa's coast. The sun began fading into the horizon as the sky flooded with the hue of ripened blood oranges. Gently taking him off my bike I carried Dellinger to the edge of the coast. Although he was an extremely deep sleeper, He must have known in his subconscious that I was there, for he awoke as I nudged him slightly. Gently opening his eyes to observe his new surroundings, he spoke softly into my ear. "I've lived here all my life and I never knew this beach was so alluring at dusk." "When you live in a place as beautiful as this you can take such sights for granted sometimes." I say brushing the hair away from his eyes. "Hehehe, I never took you for such a romantic Foster, I could get rather use to this." I gently let Dellinger down into the sand as the waves gently caress our legs. "I thought of this place as a way to represent my feelings towards you, even though i've only known you for such a short period of time."As I wrap my arm around his hips he looks at me and smiles," Its beautiful hun, lets make this our own personal spot." "You know just what to say. Now I know it hasn't been long but we have to be back in thirty minutes for dinner. Ready Delli?" "Lets do this tomorrow ok?" he says as he hops on my bike, straddling my back. "Sure" as I rev the engine and race for the palace.

Evermoore

The table was set with the finest elegance and plated with pristine dinnerware. The whole family was seated around and I was placed betwixt Diamante and Senor Pink(which Dellinger was naught to happy about) with Doflamingo near my right on the end of the table. Then came the food, In all my travels I had never seen such a refined feast as the one placed before me right now. Among the flounder and salmon my eyes were caught upon the main dish, a giant pizza made by the finest artisans that was topped with peppers, meats, and layers of cheese. After I stuffed my face with the greatest pizza I ever indulged in Doflamingo looked my way,"Well since you are part of the family now Foster, why not share your story?" Awaking from my food coma I sat up in my chair and cleared my throat. "Well I was born on an island in the south blue where the rain never ceased called Evermoore. Even though the sky was mundane and drab, the people of the isle were rather dignified and posh. I Acquired my accented dialogue and my expertise of grappling from my neighbor who once traveled to the grand line and back in his younger years. My Family life on the other hand was not so great, my father was a worthless drunkard and my Mother gave up on life. Truly I did not know of whose fate was worse. By the age of thirteen I was tired of being pushed around by my Father and beat him to death with my hands. Leaving a farewell note on my doorstep, I stole a dinghy and headed out on my own. For the next five years I became a lone wanderer, traveling from island to island and depending on if I liked the people, I would either play the hero or level the island to the ground. Through my travels I coveted and lost many things but the only possessions I held personal to my heart were my knuckles and the jacket I wear now, ever reminding me of my home. About a month ago I traveled here to the island of Dressrosa to restock on food. Once I landed though I took quite a fancy to this place since it was such a vast contrast to my homeland. I actually heard of Doflamingo's notoriety through my travels and I decided to try and convince you of my worth. So I found Diamante walking out of the palace to the coliseum and decided I would convince him of my worth. I was able to stop him and ask if there was anyway I could prove myself to him, and thats how I ended up here sir." Doflamingo looked at me with a pondering glance, he then explained his past and how he feels a certain connection with both our stories. He finished by saying that he doesn't doubt my expertise and that he welcomes me with utmost respect. After the feast I went into the lobby and conversed with the executives and their astonishing amount of questions about my travels. After many hours I decided that it was time for me to retire for the day, I said my goodnights and headed down the hall. As soon as I reached the grand stairway Doflamingo stopped me and told me of my duties for the next day. He said I would be teamed up with Dellinger due to his kicks and my grappling techniques we would make a deadly combination in the coliseum. Our job would be to watch over the matches and compete in a few to appease the crowds. I nodded and he sent me on my way, besides I had a certain special someone waiting for me next door, this is the best family I ever had.

The knock

It was only the first night, I knew a man needs his time but I could not be without him at this moment. Stepping silently down the hallway, I came upon his room. Nervous at first but pushing ahead, I meekly knocked upon the old library door, hoping he would hear me. My heart began to tremble and pound while waiting in anticipation.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A rasping knock suddenly was beating on the old chestnut door of my room, only faintly could I sense its repetition. It has been only an hour since I left the lobby, besides why is someone bothering me at this time in the dead of night? Fate would have it that this unwanted attention would bear down upon me just when I had stumbled upon a copy of Dante's divine comedy that was leaning on an old shelf. Disheveled And exhausted I decided that it would be of better interest to go down and deal with the annoyance than to wait for the monotonous knocking to cease. Not even bothering to put on my jacket, I fumble down the stairway and hobble to my door while pondering upon what to say to this vigilante pest. Just as I open the door and begin to announce my temperance, I was surprised by he who stood on the other side. "Dellinger?" That was when my mind reminded me, I was supposed to meet him before I went to bed. I was in a stupor at how easily I had forgotten something so important, the night was really messing with my memory at this hour. Shaking of the embarrassment, I ask why he was here, hoping he was not to mad due to my negligence.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Foster came to the door rugged and half awake, I could tell he was embarrassed that he had forgotten of our meeting. It was rather cute as he looked down at my feet and blushed. The real difference though was the absence of his jacket, never before had I seen him with it off. although he was still broad and bulky, he seemed much more humble shown through his body language. Deciding not to embarrass him further I asked if he wanted some company for his first night. He was more than happy to invite me into his home as he took my hand to show me around. Never before had I been in this room since it was renovated before I was born. The Area around though so perfectly matched Foster's mild attitude, it was as if the room was made especially just for him. As I lay between his arms I heard the subtle thumping of his heart, ever beating a rhythmic tune. Too anxious to sleep, all I could do was sit there and watch as my love sank into slumber. His face was strong but lined with mellow tones. The beard long and flowing as it sprawled out over his chest, he looked like a bear deep in hibernation. Past the ruggedness though, I felt a sense of kindness and safety whenever I was near him. I was happy to be with him and the thought of waking up seemed insane, slowly I phased into sleep as I listened to the beating of his chest.

Executioner

At the morn of this day, I prepared myself for what awaited me inside the colosseum. Dress Rosa is a mixing pot for all great fighters to combat, a sort of, romanticized Rome from the days of old. After quenching myself on the last of Diamante's wine I gathered my weapons and made pace. I decided to go all out and be prepared for anything. Equipping myself with two hand made gauntlets crafted from an old bell, and old fire axe, and most importantly my bat. Heading down to the lobby I quickly snatched up a cup of tea, not even caring about what flavour it was. I began to search around the room for Dellinger or my new friend Senor Pink. Lucky Pink was sitting in the corner surrounded in a sea of women, what a man. I walk over and say my cents as we talk of the usual for a few. He then tells me that I need to get going if not to be late and that Dellinger is waiting there for me. Giving my thanks I got up and rushed out the gate, My mind was racing, not because of the coliseum no, I was thinking of a way to surprise my darling who awaits for me. Reaching the coliseum I flashed my card at the guards and they quickly swept me into the Family waiting room. The contrast was stark from the worn, decrepit corridors of the fighters barracks, this room was filled with satin cushions on velvet couches with an overlaying view of the coliseum. Sitting in the chair closest to the window is where he set. I could tell he was upset by the tapping of his heels and his muffled mumblings. I had to impress him, not for his sake, but to save my own ass. Creeping up behind him I ready myself to pounce, without making a sound I wrapped my arms around him and flopped over onto the couch. "You're late you know, and besides you shouldn't sneak up on me like that dum dum, I bite." He punched me in the arm and I put him in a headlock as we fought like brothers. " Got something for you Delli." I reach in my breast pocket and pulled out a small bottle of whisky. "You're probably not as much of an alcoholic as I am, but this is from the lands of rum drum island, A place where the finest brews are made and distributed world wide. I was saving this for a special day, but I better give it to you before you skin my hide for being late, hehehe." Kissing me on the lips he took the bottle and drank a smidgen of drink. Dellinger was surely not a heavy drink for even though the small sip he took wouldn't even phase me, his face puckered and scrunched into shock. "That some strong shit." Dellinger said as he gasped for breath. "You'll get use to it, I'll teach you kid" I say as I pat him on the back. "We better get going, the main stars of the coliseum shouldn't be late for their grand entrance, right hun?" As he punches me in the knee. "Heh, alright lets go then big man." I say as I pick him up and carry him on my shoulder. " You better put me down or i'll hurt you." " save it for the arena." I say while I gently bop em on the butt. "Hmph, Your such a tease you know?" Dellinger says as he lets his body go limp.

Upon entering the coliseum, we were greeted by a multitude of cheering faces and adrenaline of the masses. The feeling was overwhelming as the crowd lavished us with praise as if we were gods. I Quickly put on my mask so to hide the blush upon my face. Suddenly the announcer pipes up and yells out to the masses. "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for another day of fast-paced, decisive combat?! Are you ready to see the victors bath in the blood of the weak?!" The crowd responded with a shockwave of chants. "Alongside the coliseum favourite, the champion of the fighting fish Dellinger, We have a new representative of the Doflamingo family here for his very first match. An enigma who came to Dressrosa as a lone wanderer who leveled islands in his wake, Foster!" "A Pretty flashy entrance for my first match don't cha think?" I Chuckle while yelling this to Delli over the frantic appluade of the crowd. "Doflamingo wrote it just for you, he has taken a liking to you hun." I smirk and pat Delli on the back as I walk towards center ring to soak in the hyperactive mood of the arena. The announcer kicked back into gear,"And now the unlucky saps who decided to travel all across the four seas to hopelessly try and make a claim to fame! We have two famous names in the ring today. First from the dry south seas, the leader of 10,000 men, captain edward low!" The crowd booed as a man twice my size stepped out of the shadows with a trail of 1,000 men following behind him in formation. His beard reached to his knees as he held two blunderbuss in his hands. "Secondly a warrior from an island of war, the demon of the crimson nodachi, sangria!" This man was impressive in all aspects. His black mane furled behind him while his was face covered in scars. His armour although battle-worn and gruff, Glistened as the Rouge ornate flowers shone with beauty as they reflected the sun. The sword was the most impressive, even though the rest of him was battle torn, his sword looked as if it had never been unsheathed. The oaken grip was polished and smooth while the sheath was painted by the most delicate of hands. Sangria locked eyes with me, I knew he wanted a piece of the new meat. "Hey Delli, I'll take the swordsman, I got to prove my strength. Can you take the soldiers?" Dellinger smirks, "I'll let you have the big fish today, don't worry bout me." Being feisty he grabs my ass and laughs,"Go get 'em big boy." Dellinger blows me a kiss as he runs into the horde of cannon fodder. I was lost in amazement at the fierce grace of Dellinger, His kicks destroyed waves of pirates and his horns plunged into the chests of the weak. Ecstasy filled my body as I watched my love at his best. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the swipe of a blade as it nicked the front of my mask. Sangria was supernaturally fast for his enormous frame, this man was bred for war. Even though I wasn't breaking a sweat, I knew the heat was on full blast, one wrong move and I was done. All of a sudden I hear a wail of pain that was all too familiar, it was Dellinger and he was hurt. My mind switched to a one-track mentality and my vision grew blurry.

When I returned to my body I noticed a dreadful difference in my surroundings. It was a pregnant dead silence, my breath was the only noise I could recall. All around bodies were strewn across the ring, I couldn't tell if they were dead or not. I saw Sangria kneeling to my right, he was barely standing as he leaned upon his sword. Looking upon the crowd they were shocked at the stage that unfolded before them. I then looked down and saw Dellinger in my arms, the look on his face was one of confusion and fright, that's when I realized that I was the ringleader of this massacre. Suddenly the audience roared with excitement, never before had they seen such a bloody amazing match! "What, what happened? What did I do?" Dellinger just looked at me and all he could do was whisper, "Foster, I didn't know you could be so savage, it was amazing, you really scared me what happened to you?" I tried to recollect my memories," I just heard you scream, my mind turned off and all I could think of was too protect you. I might have overreacted." "A little? hehe It was only a scratch hun, I could have handled it on my own love." I sighed, "I'll try to control myself next time." Dellinger slowly put his hand on the front of my mask," Don't I like to see this kind of you, it makes me feel ecstatic, and aroused." Blushing behind my faceplate I put my fair maiden down and raised my arms in victory. "Well now, the new executive has more than proven himself as a worthy competitor! Truly I want to see more of him, whos with me?!" The announcer rallied the crowd into chanting my name, "Foster! Foster!" the chants reverberate in my soul. Back in the waiting room I washed the blood from my weapons, suddenly, the touch of flowery soft hands caressed my sides, "You know you're already a favourite in the coliseum. They even have a nickname for you, the tragic executioner or somthing like that." "Tragic executioner? It's decided, I will make it my arena name, I like the mystique behind it. I hope I didn't steal too much of the limelight from you hun." Moving his soft hands to my shoulders he gently kneaded at my jacket, "Don't worry babe, I'll let it slide for now, only because I love you." "Thanks Delli, hey we have some time to ourselves, you know what i'm thinking? " My arms curled behind me as I rubbed my hands down his legs slowly. " Oh my, already? okay then Foster, I know where we can have a little privacy." I followed him slowly into a room next to my right which lead to a secret chamber. We all know what happened next. Over the next month my fame was proclaimed not only in Dressrosa but all across the new world. Competition was growing as fighters from all over the seas came to fight just me. The lineup became so great that I had my own event where I would take on three challengers a day. One hundred and eighty-three warriors have faced me, one hundred and eighty-three have fallen. My popularity rose and all the people of this land knew my name, some competitors even got cold feet and fled the coliseum before their match. I became the most sought after man of the arena, let me tell you, it is tough job holding up the title of executioner. Although no matter what, I always made time for Dellinger and the family, for even the executioner needs the company of man.

Dellinger,

Taking this vacation has more than helped me wind down, but I still miss your touch and shining face. Even though I will be back tomorrow I yearn for your company, when I return I hope we can meet by the beachside at sunset, remember? the first day we met when I took you too the bridge? It has been so long since we have been back there. The coliseum is a taxing job. As I sit in this boat with only my harmonica in hand I play a seldom tune as I row back to land. Wishing to see you soon. your tragic lover,

-Foster

My lonesome love,

It has been hard to live without you this week Foster. I may have always said that the strong need not humanity, but you bring about this strange feeling inside me. Remember when I showed you my fishman side? I was nervous at first for I thought you would disown me due to my feral looks, but you embraced me that night closer than ever before. What you said next has been dwelling in me ever since you left. You said "I will accept you for who you are and nothing else, I will never stop loving you no matter what. That is the depth of passion when it comes to my love." Love. To love a crossbreed like me, I never thought was possible. Sure Doflamingo and the family accepts me, but the way you care melts my heart when I think of you, this feeling is deeper than family bonds. All I could do that night was cry in the solitude of my room, not tears of sadness, but of happiness. Foster, you make me feel weak-kneed when I see you. You make me feel important, when I am near you. I know you feel the same and I never want to be apart from you again, come home soon, I have something special for you.

-Delli

(This is record of a den den mushi call between Gladius and Foster that was tapped by the Marinens.)(Two weeks after the letters)

F: Gladius! respond! whats happening!

G: Foster! where the hell are you?! the castle is under attack!

F: I'm coming as quick as I can, I had to fight past some of the coliseum fighters. Gladius what happened? Where is Dellinger?

G: Calm down, Dellinger is fine, he's fighting on the second level. This was all because of the damn strawhats! They destroyed the toy factory and caused an uprising. I need backup on the third level.

F: What's happening up there?

G: I'm stuck fighting both Bartolomeo and Cavendish, I need backup, I'm going to get Dellinger to help me.

F: That's fine, i'll be there soon, I'm on the ground level right now.

G: Hurry! These aren't your average coliseum fighters.

F: I trust in you, you're a great fighter just hold on.

G:Yosh.

(The call ends their)

Tragedy

I was too late, I was too damn late, upon the summit is where my heart crumbled. As I looked over the field I felt my insides rip apart. Dellinger, my sweet Dellinger, was struck down right before my eyes. Looking towards the distance I saw Gladius, shaking with fear for he knew what would happen next. Before I faded I heard him say " Its all over for you now". Ripping my mask off I whipped my head around to get a good look at the demon who cut down my love, Cavendish. He was so fast my eyes could not keep up with him, as he dashed around me I waited for him to slip up. As he lunged towards me I knocked his blade away and cracked him in the skull with the back of my axe. He body collapsed to the ground, it was far from over though. I bludgeoned him till his white overcoat was drenched in his sullied blood. After glaring at the lump of flesh before me I slowly walk towards Gladius and I can overhear him proclaiming death upon Bartolomeo. "What an unlucky day for you Bartolomeo, It is all over. Foster will fight to his last breath for his love. truly his love is greater than any I have seen. You better start praying for some kind of salvation for when Foster becomes angry his rage makes him stronger than even Diamante or Pica! " "Gladius, call a medic to tend to Dellinger, then go after Robin. Neither strawhats nor fighters will live this day." Gladius stammered his words, " Su-sure Foster, I'll make a call right away." "Thank you, now I want some time to play with this cockatoo." "So , you think you can take on a real man? bahahaha!" Barto chuckled as he hid behind his barrier of cowardice. "Lets see just how well your barriers stand up to my iron will." Quickly slipping on my gauntlets I swing a mighty left hook and shatter his wall. "Wh- What the fuck! How!" Quickly, Barto creates another barrier and as quick as it was constructed, I shattered the glass-like barricade. Finally I back him into a wall and finally I get my hands around his scrawny neck. "Hell, you made me sweat. I understand why you fight for Luffy, he is a good man. You must understand why I fight for Dellinger, for he is the only person I love. To tell you the truth I really don't like working for Doflamingo, but I am bound to this land due to my hopeless love. I like you Bartolomeo, thats why I will let you live. I hope too see you soon." I released my grip around his throat and Barto fell to his knees. Gasping for air Barto rasped" Your name is Foster right? I'll remember your name, because I'll come for your head, hehe." "I'll be waiting for you Barto, sleep well." Walking over to Dellinger I ask the medic how he is. I was assured he would live but the wound so severe he was knocked out. I thanked the good doctor and paid him handsomely, I told him to leave the rest to me and to tend to the others. Delli was unconscious as I placed my arm under his head. " You reckless fool, you got to be more observant in the heat of battle. You had me scared, I thought I had lost you, but I let them have it I might add hahaha." Dellinger faintly faded back to reality and was able to sputter a few words. "My my, the guardian has come to save his most coveted, I was too naive" Placing my head upon his forehead I shushed him and told him it'll be okay. Just as quick as he awoke he fell back asleep. Gently picking him up I placed him upon my bike and headed down the hill, I knew just where to go.

The cave

My head was seering with a terrible pain as I slowly awoke to my new surroundings. I was inside a small cave, to my right a small cave pond, and in front a quaint fire that slowly burned the cold away. My wound throbbed with pulsing pains, it was so terrible I could barely move. I realized then that I was enveloped in Some kind of furry coat. The coat was rather warm as I snuggled deeper into it even though it was twice my size, that is when I realized whose coat it was. It was Foster's. I quickly panicked for I worried what stupid thing he was doing now. My frantic breathing caused the wound to throb. The pain was so great I keeled over and grabbed my breast. I then noticed there was a letter in the left inner pocket. Folding it open the note read-

_Dellinger my love,_

_I went out to catch some food and to scout the area. wait for me my love, I pray I wont be long. _

_-Foster _

To be honest, for the first time in my life I was scared. Not for my sake, but for Foster. I feared that he would get himself killed out there. He is strong, but the fighters out there are not normal. "Damn you Foster, I've spent my whole life destroying my humanity and then you came along only eight months ago and changed my whole view. Just please be safe." As I sat there like a child with tears rolling down my face, I heard screaming and the thudding of bodies. Looking up I saw a broad body stumble to the cave entrance with a baseball bat and a small bag in hand. I knew exactly who it was as his shadow flooded over my body.

solemn summit

Trudging into the mouth of the cave I looked upon the feeble creature that was enveloped in my most prized coat. His hair was disheveled and health was pathetic. Holding back worried tears I stumble and sit next to the timid being. He looked upon me with moist teary eyes and I could not hold it back any more as the tears began to run. "I brought back some paddock, not my choice of fish but it was all I could find love." "Don't ever run off again you dumbass, you had me worried to death." Dellinger clasped his body around me and did not plan on letting go. I could feel him sob as he buried his face in my chest. "I won't Dellinger, not anymore. Besides you scared me just as well up on the third level." "It will leave a scar you know." Dellinger said as he came up for breath. "Think of it as a reminder, a reminder to become stronger, or as a reminder of my failure." I could not even look my love in the face, I was too ashamed. "Foster, you can't always protect me, I dont expect you to be my personal guard. Just promise me that you won't go off and get yourself killed over something dumb." " I promise, just for you my love. So how do you like your fish, charred or grilled?" I say as I wipe the tears from Dellinger's face. " However you make it is fine, man what day." Dellinger says as he gathers his emotions together. After dinner I asked Dellinger if he would join me outside. He tried to stand to his feet but he was too weak so I had to carry him upon my shoulder. The way my coat engulfed his body was quite cute, he looked like a swaddled babe wrapped in blankets. I sat Delli next to me on the side of the summit. I told him we are now on the backside of the second level,no one knows we are here and that I knocked out the straggling fighters that were here. "You know, those teeth of yours are rather cool, I like them, it makes you look strong, but cute in a dangerous way." Dellinger just laughed and punched me while he shied away as he blushed. "You always know how to make me feel special." He said this as he nestled up against me." Foster?" "Yea love?" I say as I look over to my little sharkie. "These eight months, ever since I saw you my life has been filled with these unexplainable emotions and extreme happiness. You make me feel alive Foster." As I kissed him upon the lips I whispered softly in his ear, "To tell you the truth, I never felt so alive before in my life until I meet you. You are the one I searched those five years for in my travels. sure the rum and artifacts were nice, but my real goal was to find happiness. I have finally found it, upon the island of love itself. And to think I was just passing by, man I was so naive." "Foster, you are my oak tree. Strong and hardened, but gentle and kindhearted." "And you are my little spitfire, Fast and cheery, but feisty and filled with warmth." I pull Delli closer as I try to be mindful of the wound. "So what do we do now hun?" Dellinger says as he draws out a long yawn. "Well I have no idea right now hun. I guess for now we wait for the game to be over so we can clean off the pieces left in the rubble." "At least the view is nice up here Foster" "Yea, it sure is love." So there we sat, as Dellinger slowly fell asleep in my arms I wrapped him close in my jacket and sighed with relief that he was okay. We were the lucky ones, for even though life will pummel us down, we knew we had each other.


End file.
